


It Was Just A Nightmare

by DirtyTeaSpoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyTeaSpoon/pseuds/DirtyTeaSpoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up from an awful nightmare about Kevin in the middle of the night, so he sneaks into Kevin's bed to find comfort. (Meant to be set mid season final, but there's nothing spoiler-y)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Just A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in years. Probably not since I was about twelve. I decided to try my hand again. Any feedback would be wonderful, since this is pretty much my first time back on the horse and I feel super rusty. Not to mention my very first SPN writing! I had massive Sevin feels after the mid season episode. This is also not beta'd, so if there are mistakes, my apologies!

"Hnnh?" Kevin grunted as he felt the bed dip behind him and a heavy weight close around his waist. Warm breath ghosted over his neck before, what Kevin was sure was a mouth, places wet, sloppy kisses along the exposed flesh and down to his shoulder peeking out of his blanket. "Sam?" Kevin questioned sleepily.  
  
"I had a nightmare... you were in it." Sam mumbled in between kisses placed to Kevin's neck. "Couldn't sleep." A kiss between Kevin's shoulder blades. "Needed to see you." Another kiss to Kevin's exposed shoulder. "Touch you..."  
  
Sam's massive hand traveled under the covers, tracing along the lines of Kevin's bare chest and down to his stomach, feeling the muscles tremble under his light touches.  
  
"That tickles..." Kevin whispered with a little breathy giggle. Sleep was still clouding his mind. He wasn't entirely there, but that somehow made Sam's light ministrations feel more intense. The larger man's hand ignited fires under Kevin's skin and slid down into the boxer briefs he wore to bed. The hand dipped into the V of Kevin's groin; soft tickling touches combined with the hot breath streaming across his neck left goosebumps on Kevin's skin and made him shiver slightly. "Saaam, stop teasing."  
  
Kevin felt the rumbling chuckle in Sam's chest rather than heard it, and felt him smile against his neck before Sam nipped at it lightly. The giant hand assaulting him with teasing touches engulfed Kevin's cock and forced a shuttering sigh from his lips.   
  
Sam's hand stroked a slow, sweet pace, earning him little breathy sighs and whimpers from Kevin, and sleepy attempts to thrust into Sam's fist to gain more speed and friction. Sam's other hand slid beneath Kevin to hold him back, pulling the smaller man tight to his chest and keeping pressure on Kevin's stomach just above his cock, to keep him in place. Kevin took the opportunity to grind his ass back on Sam's throbbing still-clothed erection, eliciting a soft grunt from the larger man.  
  
"I need to make you cum," Sam whispered hoarsely before nipping at Kevin's neck once again. Sam's hand tightened and picked up speed, twisting slighting at the crown and smearing Kevin's leaking precome.  
  
The pressure on Kevin's stomach eased up as Sam's other hand began to travel down the smaller man's body, scraping blunt nails on Kevin's inner thigh and rubbing light, almost tickling circles until Kevin's balls were engulfed with warm, intense pressure as Sam began to massage and play with them in time to the rhythmic stoke's of Kevin's swollen cock.  
  
Kevin was getting so close. Sam could feel his balls drawing up and getting tighter, Kevin's breathing was getting more erratic, and his whimpers were getting louder. Sam picked up speed on Kevin's cock.  
  
"Come on, Kev," Sam whispered. Kevin answered with a loud groan. The smaller man's body spammed and his dick pulsed as he spilled hot over Sam's hand. Sam continued to pump him through the aftershocks, earned him deep whimpers and body twitches until Kevin relaxed and sank back into Sam's firm chest with a sigh.


End file.
